


A Wild Story.

by raccodactyl



Series: Good Thing [11]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Slightly unrealistic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but it makes a bit of sense, its cute, lots of fluff, nothing crazy, very much not a oneshot, yeah im kinda proud of this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur surprises you with a life-changing proposal





	1. A Wild Story

It had been a few months since the reception back at Horseshoe, time really felt like it was flying by. Just a few weeks prior, John’s new home was finished and you and Arthur finally got some proper alone time. You still saw the Marstons most every day, but complete privacy was a newfound luxury you couldn’t give up. Arthur seemed to really be fully content for the first time since you’d known him. He was taking better care of himself, his joints ached less and the bags under his eyes finally faded. He was finally starting to look his age and not a full decade older. 

Arthur had taken up some new hobbies. He found a strange feller wandering around Saint Denis by the name of Charles that had given him some new art supplies in return for a few favors. It was nothing particularly fancy, but it was enough to get Arthur giddy and eager to explore. On the new, large paper, he took his time and drew the view from the outlook, polishing his sketches and making something he was truly proud of. You had the picture framed and mounted it above your table. Arthur would blush every time he caught you staring at it, you sang his praises and he’d get all timid. 

You and Arthur were washing dishes when he struck up a bit of conversation, “Can I ask you something kind of important?”

“Shoot,” you replied as you dried the glass in your hand.

“I’ve been thinkin’... and I know and I know we’ve talked about it a bit…”

“Mmhm,” you hummed back, urging him slightly to continue.

“Well, you know I’ve been helping that nun with some things around Saint Denis, yeah?”

“Yeah, I remember. She’s real kind.”

“That she is. Well, the church down there, they uh, they run an orphanage.”

Your heart skipped a beat and your eyes went wide, you stopped what you were doing to face him. 

He continued on, “Well, she’s gotten to know me fairly well. She’s been telling me about,” he paused, smiling to himself with a little half laugh, “She’s been telling me about a little girl. Her name’s Ellie, only a few months old. Real cute thing, saw a nurse holdin’ her in the window once. Little girl needs a home.”

“Arthur,” you grinned, getting slightly choked up, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I think so,” he returned your look, his eyes catching the light of early afternoon. 

“Holy shit,” you shouted back before wrapping your arms around him tight and somehow he managed to hug you even tighter 

You pulled apart after a little while, you wiping your eyes on your shirt sleeve. “So is that a yes,” he asked.

“Goddammit, of course, it’s a yes,” you grinned again. You shook your head in disbelief, “I’m gonna be a dad.”

“And a great one,” he added, pulling you towards him once again and pressing a kiss to your forehead. 

“You’re gonna be amazing, bear,” you whispered, rubbing circles into his back, “Absolutely amazing.”

The two of you parted and fixed yourself a quick lunch, taking a seat at the table and began talking logistics. As you two finished your meal, you agreed it was best if you took Abigail along to the shops to help get the essentials. You made the walk over to the Marston house and knocked on the door, Abigail greeted you, wiping her hands on her apron and ushering you in with a smile. 

“What are you boys up to,” she asked as she poured coffee. 

“Got some news,” Arthur began, “Going to need your help.”

“I don’t know if I’m good for too much, but go on, what can I do?”

“Well, me and Y/N… We’re adopting a little baby girl. We need your help figuring out what to do and what to get, make the little one feel at home.”

Abigail almost spat out her coffee, her eyes going wide and a grin tugging at her lips, “You’re having a baby,” she shouted with a sense of disbelief. “John, get the hell in here!”

John came stumbling out of his bedroom, holstering his gun and stuffing the oiled rag into his pocket, “What is it? Oh, hi, Y/N, Arthur.” 

“They’re having a baby, John,” Abigail announced with enthusiasm. 

“That’s amazing,” John beamed, walking over to sit down with Abigail on the couch. He paused, furrowing his brow, “Wh- how did you two, get uh…”

“We’re adopting, dumbass,” Arthur teased.

“Ohh,” John drawled, “Well, god damn, brother,” He leaned over, giving both you and Arthur quick hugs. “Congratulations.” 

“Thank you so much, John,” you replied as you sat back down. 

“That’s amazing, just- wow. I’m real happy for the two of you, real happy,” John said back.

“Means a lot, Johnny,” Arthur responded. 

“They’re wantin’ me to go to town with them, help pick out some things for the baby,” Abigail told John. 

“Well, that’s fine by me. I’ll keep an eye on the boy,” he returned. “Why don’t you catch a train to where you need to be. It’s already past noon.”

“I’ll get ready,” Abigail said before scurrying off to put better clothes on. You and Arthur finished your coffee in the time it took for her to be done, and soon the three of you were out the door. 

You made the ride to Annesburg and bought train tickets to Saint Denis. You and Abigail sat next to one another, letting Arthur doze off in the seat adjacent to you. She was absolutely giddy, wouldn’t stop talking about how excited she was to meet the little one and help out where she could. Jack was growing up fast and it didn’t seem like John would be willing to add another to their little family, but the lady did dream. 

“What did you say the girl’s name was,” she asked.

“Ellie,” you replied with a smile, “Don’t know much else about her. I’m just as excited to meet her as you are.”

“Well here. I’ve got an idea. I’ll help you pick out what you need, clothes, diapers, crib, formula, everything you need to make her feel at home. I’ll take it back with me, have John build the crib and I’ll make it up all proper. You and Arthur go and pick up the little one and we’ll have the place ready for you tomorrow. That way there’s not too much back and forth and we give little Ellie the best introduction we can.”

Your heart warmed as she explained her plan, “That’d be absolutely amazing, Abigail. I can’t thank you enough.”

“Nonsense,” she teased, “You’ve given my family a fighting chance. This is the least we could do.”

You wrapped an arm around her and gave a tight squeeze, “Thank you.”

“Of course.”

The train soon came to a halt and you shook Arthur’s shoulder to wake him up. You moved single file off of the train and followed Abigail into the shops, letting her grab all the essentials, from formula and bottles to bedding and outfits. It added up fairly quickly, but better to have what you need now than need to run out and buy it later. She had quite the skip in her step as you spent hours walking around town.

The sun was about to set by the time she was satisfied with your haul. You all carried the boxes and bags towards the post office and paid for her to get a stage back home. You loaded up the newly bought items and soon she was on her way.

You and Arthur walked to the bar, picking up your usual routine of discreetly walking into the hotel room one by one. The two of you kicked off your boots, hung your hats, and took off your belts. The runaround caught up to you, both of you absolutely worn out. 

“Well I sure am glad you’ve been pulling extra jobs,” he said as he sat down on the bed, letting you nestle into his side. 

You let out a little laugh, “Damn straight. Guess no one said havin’ a baby was cheap.”

“Worth every penny I’m sure,” he smiled. 

You sat and rested for a few minutes, letting yourself relax against him. You were about ready to sleep but you just couldn’t. Something about Arthur seemed off and you couldn’t pinpoint why. 

“What’s going on in that head of yours,” you said, bringing Arthur from his thoughts.   
“What? Oh… It’s nothing,” he said somberly.

“Be honest with me. What’s wrong?”

“Oh you know,” he said nervously, “I’m just a bit anxious is all. Just wanna do right by this little girl.”

“C’mere,” you said, pulling him to lay half on top of you, his head buried in your neck and letting himself rest along your torso. “You’re gonna be amazing, I know that without a doubt. We’re gonna make this work. That little girl is gonna have a pair of kickass daddies, we’ll make sure of that.”

He brought himself up to place a short, sweet kiss on your lips, “I love you.”

“Love you too. And, with that, what you think you wanna be called? I don’t know about you, but I think ‘papa’ suits you pretty well.”

“I don’t mind that one bit. I’ll gladly take that. And hell, if she yells ‘daddy’ we’ll both come running.”

“We’re gonna be alright, bear,” you whispered, nuzzling into his hair, “We’re gonna be alright.”

The two of you fell asleep not long after, both of you getting the much-needed rest for the day that was about to come. You held him through the night, being glad to get this moment of intimacy before adding another face to the picture. 

\--

You woke up to the smell of smoke and sounds of Arthur doodling in his journal. He sat with his feet propped up on the couch, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He turned to face you and tucked his journal into his satchel when he noticed you starting to sit up. You stretched and cracked your knuckles before swinging your legs over the edge of the bed. 

You both sat with your hands folded, leaning over and letting your eyes meet. He gave you a tender look, a slight smile on his face. The position didn’t last long as soon he was kneeling between your legs, looking up at you and stroking along your sides. You put your hands on his face, supporting his chin. You took the moment to just be quiet, neither of you saying a word, just being there with each other in that very moment. 

After a few minutes, he broke the calm silence, “You ready for today?”

“Don’t know that I’ll ever be ready,” you chuckled, “But I think it’s gonna go alright.”

A mix of anxiety and excitement washed through you as you put on fresh clothes. You and Arthur made sure each other looked put together, he trimmed his beard and you cleaned up your face. 

You and Arthur left the hotel room and gave the keys back to the bartender. It was still fairly early in the morning but the streets of Saint Denis were already bustling. Arthur led the way, him having spent a bit more time in the city and knowing his way around better than you did. Soon you were approaching the massive cathedral, the familiar nun conversing with Father Derkins just outside the doors. 

“Arthur,” she called out as she noticed you two approaching, “Glad to see you again, sir.”

“Always nice seeing you, sister,” Arthur smiled, giving her a friendly hug. 

“This must be Y/N,” she said as she approached you, giving you a quick hug as well. 

You furrowed your brow, happy for the positive reaction, but still confused by it nonetheless. Arthur took notice, mouthing, she knows, with a nod.

“Come on then, follow me,” the nun said as she opened the grand doors.

You and Arthur followed through the entryway and past the gallery, walking through the halls and soon finding the entryway to the designated orphanage. You continued on, noticing the many older children in the school rooms and the younger ones running around. Soon you were lead into the room for the smallest of them, the bland room lined with cribs and high chairs. Many infants were fast asleep, but a young nun stood in the corner, a child cradled in her arms with a bottle in the other hand. 

“That must be little Ellie,” the nun smiled as you quietly walked to the side of the room. 

The younger nun greeted you with a smile and took the bottle from the child’s mouth. Soon you were faced with the little girl, eye’s close in color to Arthur’s own and hair close to yours. The woman gave you a look and soon the girl was being passed to you. 

Your heart swelled as you made eyes with her for the first time. A few teeth were coming in, hair grown only slightly. Arthur wrapped an arm around your waist, standing in close and placing one of his hands to support her back.

“Well hello Ellie,” Arthur whispered, his voice low but warm. 

She moved her arms and began gnawing on her fingers. Having only met her for a few moments, she still managed to win your heart. Arthur brushed over her hair and she let out a yawn.

“She’s amazing,” you whispered.

“Little Ellie,” the nun cut in. “She was left on our porch step just a bit over a month ago, all bundled in a basket and a note over her chest. Her mother died giving birth and her father couldn’t handle raising her on her own. She’s a sweet thing, never cries without a reason.”

“Damn,” Arthur said somberly, “Poor thing.”

“Not to focus on that, though. She’s got you two now and a better chance than her old parents could have given her.”

“There anything we need to sign,” you asked.

“Just a few papers to get guardianship. We’ll give you her birth certificate and all of that, and you’ll be on your way.”

The younger nun took the child back to finish feeding her and you followed the older towards the office. You and Arthur went through, signing all the forms and promising to give her the best home you could.

She gave you an envelope which Arthur tucked away before digging into her drawer. She pulled out a rosary, strung together with wooden beads and a carved crucifix. She placed it in your hands, wrapping it tightly, “God bless you both.”

The rest of the process was fairly quick. You were given a bag full of what few belongings she had and sent on your way. You were given a few odd looks as Arthur carried her, holding her tight to his chest, but it couldn’t have mattered any less in that moment. Both of you were eager to get home and continue on with the new chapter that had just begun. 

You walked to the post office and paid a stagecoach to get you home. It was a long ride, but Ellie slept through most of it, still tired after her morning bottle. You both got lost in the sight of her, sitting in close and watching every single move she made. 

You were just getting into Ambarino when her bright blue eyes fluttered open, she rubbed them with her little fists before stuffing her fingers in her mouth once again. 

“Well look at that,” Arthur whispered, “She must be teethin’.”

You tickled under her chin and she let out a giggle, two teeth just poking through her bottom gums. 

“Well Ellie,” Arthur began, “That there is your daddy. And I’m your pa.”

She continued to gnaw on her knuckles, cooing and babbling in her high voice. 

“Such a beautiful little girl,” you whispered, pushing the small bit of hair on her head forward.

The stage came to a halt and you carefully left, tipping the driver and walking up the hill to the loft. You carried the bag of her things and led the way towards the house. Abigail was bursting through the door before you could even make it up the path and soon she was crowding you, having John take your bag inside and her eager to see the child.

“Oh, you two, she’s precious,” Abigail cooed as Arthur passed her over. “You’re in for quite the ride, little one. Got two lovely daddies to take care of ya.”

Abigail had her moment before passing Ellie back to you. She ushered you to come into the house and soon you were faced with the lovely little makeshift nursery. The crib was built in the corner, set up nicely with a few blankets stored inside of it. A crate was set next to the table fill of cloth diapers and the formula and bottles were set on the counter. The house seemed to have new energy to it, feeling more complete and cozy in a way you didn’t think you needed. 

You and the Marstons took a bit of time to acclimate to having another face around and little Ellie seemed to take a liking to each of you. Jack was curious and was able to pull a few little giggles from the girl, him feeling particularly proud of himself. 

Abigail was swooning over her before she looked up at John, catching him staring at the little one with a sense of anxiety. “Come on John, why don’t you try and hold her. She’s gotta get to know her uncle.”

“I don’t know about that,” he said, his nerves clearly coming through his voice, “I think I’m alright right here.”

“Come on John,” Abigail urged, “It’s easy.”

“Here, why don’t you take a seat on the floor. Make it a little less scary for ya,” you suggested and Abigail nodded along.

“I’m not good with babies,” he replied, still trying to get out of it.

“No one claimed you were,” Arthur teased lightly, “Just sit down, Marston.”

He begrudgingly sat down and Abigail kneeled in front of him, guiding his arms into the correct position before passing the child off. He was stiff as a board for the first moment, not sure what to do, but soon he made eyes with little Ellie and things seemed to slip away. 

“Well god damn,” John whispered, “Look at you.”

“You’re a natural there, John, see it ain’t too bad,” you smiled. 

The smallest of smiles crept onto John’s face. He tried to hide it but to no avail. He’d never admit to just how happy the child made him, but they took a liking to each other almost instantly. He brought her up closer to his face and she began tugging at his greasy locks. He carefully pried the hair from her fingers as she pulled a little too hard. 

John took his moment but soon he was ready to pass her back over. “I think it’s time we let them settle in.”

Abigail nodded, “Let me know if you need anything. Babies are a little scary but I know you’re going to be just fine.”

“Thank you two so much for everything you’ve done,” Arthur said, putting his arm around your shoulder. “Really means the world.”

“Of course,” John nodded, “It’s really no problem.”

Jack started to tug at the bottom of Arthur’s shirt, “Here you go, Uncle Arthur!”

He handed over a folded piece of paper which Arthur unfolded, “Well would you look at this.”

“It’s a picture of you and Uncle Y/N and the baby! Do you like it?”

“I love it,” Arthur said as he kneeled down to give the boy a quick hug. 

Soon he was being ushered out by his folks. You all gave your last goodbyes before you were left with each other in the peace of your own home. You and Arthur went through the first diaper change and first time prepping a bottle, first time trying to soothe her as she cried, and first time putting her down for a nap. It was all fast and foreign yet certain aspects came so naturally. Things didn’t feel too overwhelming, only new. It was okay. 

Ellie was fast asleep in her crib when you and Arthur sat on your bed to catch a break. The two of you were pretty worn out from such an eventful day and it was only late afternoon. He pulled you to sit between his legs, your back flush against his chest and his arms wrapped around you, sitting just below your belly. He rested his chin on your shoulder and placed a kiss to the side of your ear. 

“We’ve got ourselves a family,” he whispered, his voice warm. “A daughter,” he paused, letting out a little chuckle, “We’ve got a daughter.”

“Wouldn’t believe it if I wasn’t seeing it,” you laughed back. “Two rough and tumble outlaws finding themselves settled down. What a wild story that is, cowboy.”

“No person I’d rather spend this life with, darlin’. Think this is damn near perfect. I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

“Couldn’t have said it better myself.”


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to tidy up. Man this has been such a great ride. Thank you so much for reading

Ellie was growing up fast. She taught you two more about life than you ever thought you could learn. She was an amazing kid, whip-smart and a quick wit. Se seemed to take all the good parts of each of you and make it even better. She and Jack had grown quite close, being raised almost like siblings though they had different sets of unrelated parents. Both of them were growing to be the best versions of themselves they could be. 

Arthur’s blonde locks were starting to go a bit more grey and he wasn’t as quick to the draw as he used to be, but he was still your Arthur. He’d still do everything he could to keep up with the kids and he was still trying to move around as he did in his twenties, no matter how bad his knees would ache afterward. 

You and Arthur raised a few horses and goats. Bounty jobs weren’t too easy to find anymore and both of you would pull odd jobs around town if you were in need of cash, although the simple life did you well. You sold the goods your animals produced, hunted, even farmed some fresh vegetables to keep yourselves stable. Arthur still claimed to be just as resistant to civilization as he once was, but he did fall for of its many amenities. He would never dare buy a motorcar, but toilets were pretty damn cool. The twentieth century held so much more than he could have ever imagined.

You and Arthur stood on the outlook, looking over the landscape and keeping an eye on the game of Cops and Robbers below. He never got less touchy over the years, still always liking to keep a hand on you when he got the chance. An arm was wrapped around your waist as the sun cast its warm light through the trees. 

“Seems our little girl ain’t so little anymore,” you said. 

You got lost in the sight before you, barely noticing his lack of response, before you caught him staring at you shamelessly, pulling you from your thoughts. “I got somethin’ on my face,” you asked jokingly.

He let out a half-hearted chuckle, “Nah, you’re clean.”

“What’s going up there then?”

He moved to face you full, wrapping his arms loosely around you and you put you yours drape around his neck, “Every time I look at you, it’s like I’m falling for you all over again.”

You shook your head as a blush rose to your cheeks, “Still know how to make me blush like a schoolgirl, bear.”

He smiled back and pressed a kiss to your forehead. He brushed your hair back before bringing his lips to yours, still tasting the same as he did the first time you touched him. 

“Oh, my boy,” he said as he squeezed you tight. “Lord knows I’d never have made it this far without you.”

“Can’t count the amount of times you’ve saved my ass. Looks like forcing two dumbasses put together leads to a little bit of smart somewhere in the mess,” you joked. 

He grabbed at your hand and circled the band around your finger. He’d gotten the year of your marriage engraved when you came into a bit of extra money. He ran his finger over the numbers, “Damn, has it really been that long?”

“Sure don’t seem that way.”

“I’ll never forget the day we got hitched. No matter how fast it went by, that might be the best day of my damn life.”

“Still mean every single word that I said,” you smiled, “Forever my everything, til the day we’re both gone.”

A smile tugged at his lips, his pupils blown wide with a tender expression, “Promise?”

You stuck your pinky out and he did the same, hooking them tightly like every time previous. The motion, although simple, never lost its meaning. The same two syllables left your mouth as they had a thousand times before. With bright eyes and a sincere tone, you said the word with conviction and pride. 

“Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> damn did you know that formula was created in 1865? the things you google for fanfiction


End file.
